Individual switching poles within a multi-pole compact circuit breaker can be mechanically connected to one another. In this case, it is important for both the moving parts, such as the rotors for example, and also the static elements, such as the shells of the various pole cassettes for example, to be able to be linked and connected to one another in each case.
The connection of the shells of the pole cassettes serves to establish a defined, constant distance between said pole cassettes, it being necessary for said distance to be maintained even under the action of force during normal operation or switching of the contacts. The plug connections engage between the rotors and synchronous rotation about the connecting shaft of the rotors is made possible only when the shells of the pole cassettes are arranged in a physically fixed manner in relation to one another and are coupled.
In the event of connection of the static components of the shells of the pole cassette, component tolerances which arise for various reasons may result in undesired stresses being produced in the transverse direction, said stresses likewise acting on the rotor shaft. Said stresses adversely affect the requisite smooth running of the rotation shaft and should be avoided as far as possible.
To date, pole cassettes or the shells of the pole cassettes have been fixed with elements which ensure an exclusively static connection.